The Door Between Us
by mswriter07
Summary: They were rounding the bend to their 10th anniversary & she was looking forward to it until she heard Brian just throw her away like she was trash. She was angry, but shock & sadness were her main emotions & she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. A.N. Written for LJ's dt garage Tune-Up Challenge. My sentence: Brian's with Mia but falls for Carter...except I sped it up a bit. R


Brian O' Conner, restaurateur and prominent street racer in Miami, had his lover pinned on the bed and ran his tongue and teeth down his torso. The two men were naked and Brian was teasing Carter Verone, local crime lord, into a whimpering mess. Brian nuzzled along Carter's jaw while he whispered Spanish endearments. Carter untangled his fingers from Brian's and carded one hand through Brian's curls and the other gripped his hip pulling Brian almost flush with his body.

"Brian, mi cielo, make love to me." Carter said as Brian kissed along his collarbone.

"Getting there amor." Brian whispered against his skin.

Carter reached for Mia's bedside table and pulled out a bottle of slick. He looked at Brian and asked, "Does your wife know of your extracurricular activities?"

"My wife?" Brian scoffed. "You bring her up now, after a year of us together? You should know that we're discreet and she doesn't have a clue that I would claim you as my husband at this point. I keep her around to keep her brother off my back. I'm just glad we don't have children."

Carter couldn't help it, he pulled Brian into a deep kiss and wrapped a leg around his thighs. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Brian said as he took the slick and prepped Carter.

Carter rode out the initial burn and stretched to accommodate Brian more and he moaned as Brian hit his prostate. Brian drove Carter mad by not giving his prostate a break and Carter arched into his lover and clenching his hole tight around Brian's slick hard dick. He couldn't help the pants and pleasured noises coming from his body. Brian gripped the sheets in his fists as he fucked Carter into the mattress. Sweat dripped off his face and chest onto Carter's body as he groaned and panted as he exploded deep inside Carter's ass. His hips kept going as the spasms eased and he collapsed on top of Carter.

Carter wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders and held him close as they caught their breaths. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brian said as he kissed along Carter's shoulder and collar bones. The two touched and kissed lazily as they let their bodies rest and get turned back on. The next round of sex was slower and more languid with Brian letting Carter ride him and they touched and kissed each other. Their words and sounds of love pouring from them again as they wrapped their arms around the other and they settled in for a light sleep.

-  
Mia had herself held up by the doorframe with her palm against the closed door. She wanted to go in and yell at Brian and his very obvious male lover but she froze as she heard the two talking as they had sex. The words pouring out of Brian's mouth and the comments from his lover broke her heart. She had fallen head over heels in love with Brian O' Conner in LA when he was making a career change from police officer to restauranteur.

Her brother, Dominic Toretto, seemed to like Brian just fine and gave him the typical older brother warning about breaking her heart. She moved in with Brian shortly afterwards and they had started to create a life together. Brian doted on her and treated her like his queen and she fell even more in love with him. He seemed just as in love with her as she was with him.

They were rounding the bend to their tenth anniversary and she was looking forward to it until she heard Brian just throw her away like she was trash. She was angry, but shock and sadness were her main emotions and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She also had news to tell Brian but found that at this point it wouldn't help save her marriage. She left the hall and went to a guest bathroom and cleaned herself up so she was presentable to the outside world and grabbed her purse.

She left the house most likely for the last time and called the Miami International Airport for a plane ticket back to LA. She'd go home and leave Brian and their life behind her once and for all and go to work at her family's market to make ends meat. One thing was for certain - Dom was _not_ going to be happy.

Six hours later found Mia climbing out of a cab in front of her old family home and going up the front steps to the door. She hadn't even called Dom to tell him she was back and used her key to open the door. It was only seven so Dom could potentially be at the garage still or maybe he was at pre-race party - it was Friday after all. She went over to the fridge and pulled out stuff to make sandwiches and grabbed a tea from the shelf too.

An hour later she heard Dom's car - a 1970 Black Dodge Charger and hid her smile. Finally something familiar in her world. She stayed on the couch with the TV on and listened to Dom open the back door into the kitchen. Even the back door still had the same squeak on the hinges.

Dom rounded the corner with Vince by his side and he saw Mia on the couch. "Mia?" Dom said shocked. "Where's Brian?"

"Miami."

Dom went over to his sister and asked, "What happened?"

"Brian and I are done."

Dom didn't like the frown and sadness on Mia's face and he asked, "Do I need to go to Miami and kick his ass?"

"No. I just want him to sign divorce papers and stay out of our lives." Mia said as she took Dom's hands in hers and gave him her patented determined look.

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Does Brian know?"

"I was going to tell him today but I caught him with someone else."

With the way Mia was telling why she was back in LA, Dom expected Mia to be screaming, crying, and throwing things but her wishes were simple - don't speak of Brian around the baby or find him to tell him he was going to be a dad. Dom could follow those wishes. "You're not mad that he was cheating on you?"

Mia pulled Dom into a hug and said, "I wouldn't be a woman or a Toretto if I wasn't pissed but he'll know he was in the wrong. It's done though. I want to just move on and get ready for the baby and try to raise it to the best of my abilities."

Dom hugged her back and said, "You're always welcome here Mia. Stay as long as you want or need and we'll help you with the baby."

"Thank you Dom. I love you."

"Love you too Mia, bella."

_Mia knew she'd made the right choices and felt lighter after talking to Brian. Brian put in his decree that Mia receive an allowance every year, for ten years, to do what she pleased. He knew he was in the wrong but when his heart was with someone else he knew it was for the best. They didn't argue and she told him to keep their Miami house and that she'd find her own place in LA. Mia didn't mention once that she was pregnant and Brian was none the wiser. Time would be the telling agent and time wasn't talking._

A.N. Sequel?


End file.
